Not So Clueless Anymore
by WritingDreamGirl
Summary: Lunch was supposed to be a peaceful time, a time where Sam could sit down, enjoy her meal, and chat with her two friends. It was not supposed to be a time where secrets were spilled-especially her feelings about a certain ghost boy- but that was her life. Now the question was, would Danny accept her secret, or will she be made a laughingstock in front of the entire school?


**Hi everyone! I'm new, and I'm excited to bring you guys this one shot that's been floating around in my head. This is an AU and takes place where Phantom planet never happened, meaning while Danny and Sam still have feelings for one another, neither knows it. Also, of course, no one knows his secret except for Sam, Jazz, and Tucker. Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was lunchtime when Paulina Sanchez came sauntering up to the trio's table.

The three had been minding their own business, chewing away at their cold limp pizza and salad, enjoying the warm sun that filtered through the tall window that was placed at the end of their table.

All was right in the world on this bright shiny day on Friday, March 20th, 2011. Sam was even happy with the fact that last night, while she was out patrolling with Danny and Tucker, the techno-geek suddenly came down with an illness and had to abruptly leave— which she knew if she thought on it, he was probably fine— leaving Danny and her alone for a couple hours to finish rounding up ghosts. And time with each other.

Nothing came of it; nothing ever did, but Sam was happy just to have her friendship with Danny. She could figure out the rest later.

Even class couldn't touch her happy mood.

And then she showed up, like a moth to a flame.

"Yo who, Danny?"

While it was Danny's name that had been called out, all three turned their heads as Paulina halted at the end of their table, causing all three to groan in disteast.

She wore her usual style of a pink crop with blue jeans that fitted tightly around her, her hair was still down around her shoulders, even after all these years. An envelope was grasped firmly in her grip.

"Hey Paulina, what do you need?"

Sam laughed, it was impossible not to as she looked at Danny.

Annoyance layered his face as his eyes narrowed, a bit of anger hinted in his sweet azure eyes. His lips set in a deep frown, and if she looked closer, Sam knew she would see the left side of his nostril scrunched up.

Over the past couple of years, his feelings for Paulina had started to dwindle until they disappeared altogether at the beginning of their senior year. Now so many months in, he hadn't spoken a word to her, to Sam's absolute delight. While she and Danny were not together, she could breathe in relief knowing that Danny would not be dating that witch.

"What are you laughing at, Goth freak?"

Sam rolled her eyes, ignored her, and went on to stab at the limp lettuce to keep her irritation at bay.

Danny breathed in through his nose, and out through his lips. "Paulina, please don't talk to my friends like that, now what did you need?"

The witch did something that Sam had deemed long ago the 'Girly mode', where she interlocked her fingers and brought them up to her chest in a begging manner, all the while batting her eyelashes.

The word 'repulsive' entered Sam's mind at the sight, even though Paulina was going for cute.

"Well, I was wondering, since I know you're such great friends with the ghost boy, if you'd give him this invitation to my end of the school year party! It'll be held the weekend before it ends. If he requires that you come— which I still don't know why he hangs with you freaks— you guys will be allowed to come. But only if he does."

In 11th grade, things had started becoming harder for the trio, with ghost attacks around every corner, people became more obsessed with Danny Phantom, hunting him down to try to get a picture with him or an autograph — or in the worst case scenario, people such as Paulina— would try to grab an article of clothing or a piece of hair on his head for a keepsake.

Which really was gross in Sam's opinion, but fangirls will be fangirls. This kind of uproar for Phantom made it almost impossible for his fans not to see Fenton near where Phantom had been, resulting in Danny having to make up a story that he and Phantom were friends, and the ghost boy sometimes had to borrow the equipment that his parents used for ghost hunting. Danny then confirmed it himself in ghost form. Thankfully, no one had yet to see Danny changing forms.

However, before Danny could give her an answer, Sam jolted up to stand in front of the shallow princess. "I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure Phantom is busy that day." The scowl she received the self-absorbed girl only brought Sam's happy mood even higher.

Paulina shifted her weight between one leg to the other, crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't say what day exactly it was."

"He's busy the whole weekend."

The stare down between the two women became intense to the point that they didn't notice the small group of students that had started to gather around their table.

"What do you know about Phantom? He may be friends with that loser, but I know for a fact that he'd never hang around with the likes of you."

Sam rooted herself to her spot, fearing that if she moved at all, she would punch this girl, and she wouldn't hold back. "You don't know anything about him. The only reason you love him is because he's a hero. Here's a newsflash for you, princess, he's so much more than that." The anger in her started to rise. Her fingers balled up in tight fists, making her knuckles almost pure white.

Paulina stared directly into her eyes, searching for something, for what, Sam wasn't sure, but her gaze was so fixated that if she wasn't so angry at the moment, she would've asked in a sarcastic tone as to why she was staring so intensely at her.

And then, she did the most unexpected thing.

Paulina Sanchez broke out into shrieking laughter, which almost caused her to double over as she grabbed at her own stomach.

"What's so funny?"

"You-" she breathed out through breaks in her laughter, "You..." More laughter. "You like Phantom, don't you." Her head was thrown back now as more uncontrollable laughter escaped.

Now, instead of anger coursing through her body, embarrassment took its place. The sharp intake of breath that came behind her was no doubt from Danny. Her body was suspended. Every bone throbbed with tension.

This was not happening.

This could not be her life.

"I don't know what you're talking about. He's Danny friend, not mine." It wasn't exactly a denial, but those were the securest words her mouth could produce. She didn't know how she managed to choke the words out, but they found their way. Her eyes flickered back and forth to avoid contact, avoiding any way for Paulina to look further into her eyes and see the lie that settled in her soul. She would not give this preppy girl the satisfaction.

The words stung a little, no matter how she tried to bury the feelings. She ignored the painful pounding against her chest, along with the low beating in her ears. She also attempted to still her shaking arms, but her body wouldn't connect with the commands in her head.

"I think you do. Doesn't matter though. He's gonna be mine in the end. How could he love you anyway? He'd probably throw you to the side the minute he's done with you. I mean if you say you don't even know him, what does it matter to you if he ends up being with me. I am the most popular woman in this town, and the richest. Actually, you don't even matte-"

"It matters because I do love him!"

The snob is now on her knees in uncontrollable laughter. Everyone in the lunchroom is staring at them, following in laughter with Paulina.

Sam's heart instantly deflated. Her hand automatically went to the pocket in her ripped jeans, to play with the class ring she still secretly had. The one engraved with her name on it. The one Danny that was meant for Valarie years ago. The one she'd never let go of.

"Oh, this is the best irony. The Goth girl is in love with the ghost boy. Did you really think he'd want a freak like you? Just because he's dead doesn't mean he'd go for dark and lifeless. You can't honestly believe that he'd go for you, right?"

And that, those words, shattered the reality she had built around herself. She knew Danny didn't really care for her like that. He was a friend and nothing more. But she couldn't help admit that in the deepest parts of her mind at the latest hours at night, Sam had a little hope that one day, maybe…

Maybe nothing.

"Actually, Paulina." Danny stood as the two girls turned towards him. "I just saw Phantom last weekend, and he wanted me to ask Sam something."

What.

What was he doing?

Their eyes locked together, crystal blue eyes melted into amethyst, and her breath got caught in her throat once again for an entirely different reason, a much more welcomed one. This had to be a dream, this could not actually be happening.

"Phantom really wanted to know if you'd want to have a date this Saturday night. He's been meaning to ask you for a while now, but he's just been so nervous that he chickens out every time he sees you."

Was he serious right now?

This had to be a joke.

It had to be.

But one look at his solemn expression, she could tell he meant it. Maybe it was to get Paulina off her back?

"Why did he decide to ask right now?" Everyone gasped as to why she would even ask a stupid question, but between Danny and Sam, he knew what she was asking. She was asking him why.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You know how clueless he can be." He gave a small wink and everything seemed to fall perfectly into place.

She finally understood.

"So Saturday, seven? He'll pick you up and take you someplace secret so no one can interrupt."

She gave a soft nod of her head as she heard Paulina storm off, her heels clicking away in anger.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Danny smiled and returned to his unfinished food, which she did the same.

As she settled on the cold metal bench, stirring her food about, Sam smiled as the crowd started to lessen and eventually leave. A thought flooded her mind, and she snapped her eyes up to meet his.

He must've felt her gaze, because soon enough their eyes met and she gave the biggest smile she could muster.

"He better know that I can pay though."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! Please review, if you would. Shout out to RavenBloom for beta reading this, I truly appreciate it.**


End file.
